


Destiny Stories

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Destiny, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Game: Destiny 2: Shadowkeep DLC, Hive (Destiny) - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season of The Arrival, Taken, The Pit of Hersey, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: A collection of stories centered around my Guardians (and the Guardians of some friends) that take place in the Destiny Universe.
Relationships: Ch'rell-9/Neron-7, Female Guardian/Variks (Destiny), Kali/Variks, Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Kudos: 5





	1. Her Tired Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Kali and Saint-14 have a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saint and Kali share a moment.

Gazing at the horizon, Kali watched the city lights as they twinkled. Her gaze shifting towards the old ruins of the Tower she’d once called home. She missed so many things about that place. She missed lounging in the tree near Banshee while waiting for a new mission to roll in. She missed going to see the Speaker with her problems and having his wise words and fatherly aura put her worries at ease. She missed the smell of the incense sticks always smoking in the dimly lit lounge. She missed walking past Dead Orbit’s little corner and under Future War Cult’s meeting room to hear the music on the radio and see other hunter’s planning missions together. Those were much calmer times.

Her gaze shifted again to the stars as she thought of the old Reef Outpost she’d felt was a home away from home. She missed turning in her engrams to Master Ives, she missed chatting with Petra about the Awoken culture that her resurrection had made her forget. She missed everything about Variks the Loyal, hiding away in his little hut to avoid contact with other guardians. She missed the scent of Ether on the blanket he’d drape over her when he thought she’d fallen asleep and she longed to feel that gentle stroke through her hair that let her know she was welcomed to be there with him anytime.

Then she turned her head towards the far wall. She’d even begun to miss seeing Saladin and Shiro at the Iron Temple. The wolves howling at the moon and roughhousing with each other. She chuckled to herself as she remembered the many guardians she’d seen tumble down Felwinter Peak and need resurrected by their ghosts. Though going to see Saladin there had led her down a path which gave her more than enough nightmares, she still missed those days. Even the horrors of the SiVA Crisis seemed to have existed in a simpler time than now.  
She knocked out of her daze as she heard the heavy thunk of Titan footsteps approach her. Looking to the side, she saw Saint-14 walk up next to her and stare out towards the world as well. Swallowing down her nervousness, she spoke.” How are you coping?” She asked softly.

Saint looked over at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.” It is difficult to cope with all of the changes here, but I am managing thanks to the support of the friends I’ve made here.” He explained. He noticed some tears form in the hunter’s eyes and patted her back gently.” Much has changed for you as well yes? Would you like to talk about it?” He asked softly.  
Kali sighed shakily and looked down at her feet.” I miss the old days so much sometimes. I miss my friends in The Reef. I miss Cayde. I miss Sunshine-7. I miss our father...” She said as her voice broke from sadness and she gazed up at Saint as tears rolled down her cheeks.” I’m happy to know who I know now. I love my fireteam and my new friends, but I miss my old life too. I miss the world before the Red War.” She admitted.

Saint pulled the Hunter into a big hug and gently stroked her hair.” I miss my old life too little sister.” He said softly.” But I am happy to have met you, my savior. I am beyond happy that you introduced me to the love of my life. If ever you need someone to comfort you about missing the past, come to me anytime. He was our father and it would be an honor to be your new shoulder to cry on in his stead.” He offered.

Kali nodded, returning the hug and smiling a little.” I think I’ll have to take you up on that someday.”


	2. The Pit and The Pitiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Neron-7 and Ch'rell-9's relationship begins to becoming more prevalent, and Ch'rell pays Neron's kindness forward

Neron-7 never claimed to be the best Titan to ever beat down hive, but when the hive have written and carved things about you people start to take notice. It’d been at least six months since he’d descended into The Pit of Heresy and rescued an Exo Hunter called Ch’rell-9. He'd known Ch'rell very well back in the Dark Ages and was both shocked and relieved to see that the hunter had managed to survive through the Red War. Ch'rell had been stuck in The Pit for about 8 months when he was finally found, the damage on his psyche was prevalent and the hive were the cause.

He'd witnessed the other hunters he'd tumbled down there with be mutilated and tortured by the hive who resided there. His attempts to save them and keep them from making rash decisions hadn't worked, so the two had been caught and taken captive until the Light was stripped from their bodies and their Ghosts were destroyed. Their screams of anguish echoed through the tunnels night after night, but when they finally stopped it brought Ch'rell no comfort. 

It was a struggle at first, helping Ch’rell adapt to life outside of The Pit after having been down there for so long. Hunters weren’t very social creatures in general, with a few exceptions like Cayde-6, and Ch’rell had been on the move ever since the Red War. He had rarely been in the Last City and had only ever visited the new Tower when it was absolutely necessary or Cayde asked him to. 

Complex feelings began to blossom between Neron-7 and Ch'rell-9 again, as they had once before during the Dark Ages. As much as Ch’rell wished he could, he couldn’t deny how safe the Exo Titan Gunslinger made him feel. Safety was a thing he’d forgotten in The Pit. Always on edge. Never less than alert. Thralls could appear seemingly out of nowhere, indestructible ogres roamed the halls,and hive knights of great strength resided within the caverns. Now, thanks to Neron and the two other Guardians who'd descended into The Pit with him, he could do normal things again like eat and sleep. 

When he’d go to the Moon, he was still very tense. He only went on occasion to collect some learning material from Eris Morn and then headed straight back to Neron's apartment in the Last City. He was able to find some comfort however in that his Ghost, Mochi, could simply contact Neron at any time and the titan would arrive within minutes. Ch'rell knew that he’d do anything to repay the kindness he’d been shown, and didn’t expect exactly how that kindness would be paid back to his savior.  
He was on the Moon visiting Eris Morn for a journal she'd made on Hive Glyphs for him when Neron contacted him in a panic. A fireteam of New Lights hadn’t listened to his warnings and had descended into The Pit. He was on Earth at the Tower currently and was unfortunately stuck until he could finish some critical repairs on his ship. Communication with the New Lights was incredibly spotty, but they both knew those New Lights were in mortal peril.

Ch'rell heard all too familiar terrified screams through the channel as Neron was trying to rush through the essential repairs. Those guardians could die down there and they both knew it.  
Summoning his sparrow and racing off to the true entrance of The Pit, Ch’rell-9 hopped off quickly and stood at the top of the entrance the hole that officially began the descent into his personal hell. He picked up some panicked words and cries from the New Lights over the comms and knew there was a large chance Neron wouldn’t get to them in time. More panicked chatter about a wretched looking wizard came through, Ch’rell knew then that he had only one option. He was going to have to use a hive teleportation incantation to get them out of there alive.

His optics began to glow a sickly green and something deep inside of him felt as though it was writhing and squirming as he began the incantation in the hive language. It took but a few moments, soon he sensed the three guardians alive and forcibly teleported them to him. Each of them falling through their own hive portal hovering a bit off the ground and exchanging shocked yet relieved looks with each other.

Neron-7 arrived just as Ch’rell had finished teleporting the New Lights out. He was about to walk up and thank him for saving the New Lights for him when Ch’rell collapsed to his hands and knees on the ground, ripping his face covering off and doubling over as he violently wretched. His fingers digging into the dusty rock of the floor, leaving sharp marks.  
The New Lights backed away from him and cringed as Ch’rell purged everything he had in him, a broken sob coming from his vocalizer as he held himself up with shaky arms. Neron rushed to him, placing a comforting hand on the hunter’s back until he'd finished purging. Neron’s ghost, Wedge, appeared and scanned Ch’rell quickly as Mochi floated wobblily nearby.  
“It seems his light doesn't like him using hive incantations.” Wedge explained.

Neron felt himself grow angry at the idiotic New Lights. Not only had they put their own lives at risk by not listening to him, but they’d also made someone he cared deeply about suffer as well. Standing up he stormed over to the young guardians and glared heatedly at them.

"Damnit why didn’t you listen to me?! Do you idiots have any idea what could’ve happened to ya down there?!” He scolded, country accent thickened from his anger.” Not only did you morons put yer Ghosts and yourselves at risk of permanent death, but now Ch’rell is sick cuz of all y’all!” He shouted, making the New Lights all flinch.

They gave some sheepish apologies as Neron turned back to Ch’rell, helping the Hunter to his feet.” Are you alright Ch’rell?” He asked, helping the exhausted Exo stay standing.  
Ch’rell sighed a bit, letting his head thump to Neron’s armored chest.” I am now. That felt so disgusting…kuso…I'm so tired.” He said softly in almost a whisper, his normally vibrant eyes dimmed from exhaustion.

Neron nodded in understanding and looked at the New Lights.” Y’all head back to the Tower now. Ikora n' Zavala are gonna hear bout this.” He said with conviction. They all nodded, summoning their sparrows and heading off towards their ships at Sanctuary. Neron looked down at Ch’rell and sighed, picking him up easily with one arm.” You rest up now Moonpie. I’ll get us home.”


	3. Taken Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Season of Arrival starts off more than a little rough for Ch'rell-9.

Recovery after being stuck in The Pit had picked up pace ever since Ch’rell-9 had begun his official romantic relationship with Neron-7. When he needed someone to comfort him after the grotesque screams of the hive echoed in his nightmares, Neron was there to hold him close and keep him in the present. When he felt judged by other Guardians for needing time to recover, Neron was there to assure him plenty of other Guardians needed to recover from events that traumatized them and that he knew of many Guardians who were in a similar boat as Ch’rell after the Red War ended. When he was having a rough day, Neron would take him to his favorite restaurant for some delicious food and some sake to cheer him up.

Thanks to all of this support of Neron and his new clan mates Ch’rell, was finally granted the ability to return to active duty. Though it was limited to patrolling the Tower, it was better than sitting around in Neron’s apartment all day when he had to go off on important missions.  
He had been chatting with Russet-5, a warlock exo in the clan, about some fun clan activities that they’d been planning when something went wrong. Suddenly Russet was gone and all Ch’rell could see was the muted colors and chilling darkness of an Ascendant Realm. Taken slowly creept closer to him as the demonic voices of the hive filled his audials.

“A promised prize you are to me Little Light. I shall examine you thoroughly until I understand every piece of you. A delectable prize to claim for my dedication.” A plummy voice purred in Ch’rell’s mind as the Taken had began to close in." The Taken Queen gifts you to me as a toy to tinker with, a mechanical soldier tethered to the Sky. Oh what fun we will have together."

Ch'rell's optics widened and he summoned his arc staff, clutching it tightly in his hands until they creaked from the strain.” Get the hell away from me!” He screamed at the approaching taken hive and swung his staff at a Taken Wizard that was closest to him. The Taken Wizard dodged him, hovering a safe distance away. Soon Ch’rell heard the fiery roar of a Taken knight and saw it charging towards him.

Ch’rell swung his arc staff but was devastated when the Taken Knight simply grabbed the staff and ripped it away from him, causing it to disappear. Before he could react, the Taken Knight grabbed Ch’rell in a crushing embrace as he kicked and screamed trying desperately to escape its grasp.” LET GO OF ME!!” He sobbed in desperation kicking the Taken Knight’s legs as hard as he could, feeling helpless as it had no noticeable effect on the hulking mass of taken hive chitin.

Neron soon landed at the Tower after having gotten a panicked call from Russet, saying that Ch’rell was having one of the most extreme episodes he’d ever seen. Running over to them from the transmat landing zone, he saw that a crowd of Guardians had gathered watching as Saint-14 was attempting to keep the Exo Hunter from breaking out of his hold.

Ch’rell’s optics were glowing a sickly hive green as he struggled in Saint’s iron grip. Noticing Neron, Saint beckoned him with a swift head movement towards Ch’rell.” Neron this episode he's having is intense, try to talk him out of it! Quickly! I don’t know how much longer I can keep hold of him!” Saint groaned as Ch’rell landed another arc charged kick to his kneecap, managing to dent his knee guard.

Neron rushed over, placing a hand over Ch’rell’s optics.” Moonpie you've gotta listen to me, it’s not real. There’s nothing here that’s going to hurt you.” He said soothingly and gently rubbed the center of Ch'rell's palm. 

Ch’rell began shaking, no longer struggling in Saint's hold. Saint was soon able to shift him into Neron’s arms instead. Slowly uncovering his optics, Neron sighed in relief as he saw that Ch’rell’s had returned to their usual color.” There ya go.” He said soothingly and pressed their foreheads together stroking the other's cheek soothingly. 

Ch’rell let out and choked sob from his vocalizer and quickly snuggled into Neron’s comforting embrace.” Please don’t let them take me...please.” He stammered out as he clung shaking to Neron as if his life depended on him." He'll use me and kill me, just like they did to them."

Neron held him close and nodded to him.” Don’t worry Moonpie, I won’t let any of those damn hive take you away from me.” He soothed as he gently rubbed Ch’rell’s back. Ch’rell’s breathing began to even out and soon he was unconscious in Neron’s arms, fingers still curled tightly into the seams of Neron's armor. Looking up at Saint and Russet he pondered aloud,” Now what in the sam hell caused this?”


End file.
